


Wheels Of Love

by missjay1988



Category: Night Court
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dan slipped up when talking to Harry in the bar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 3.10 ‘The Wheels of Justice, Part 2” (If you’ve never seen the episode, I will endeavor to explain the situation in the story.)

_“Shut your beanie little face! You were good Harry! Very good. You were impartial. You were fair. Patient. Compassionate. Understanding._ And I love you.” Dan paused, wanting to kick himself for letting it slip, but as Harry whipped around, he decided to let it be and prove his point. “That’s really hitting below the belt, isn’t it?”

 

With that, Harry stared at retreating back of his favorite prosecuting attorney.

* * *

Harry sat on the steps leading to the court house and thought.

 

He thought about the boy that was shot because he couldn’t do anything about the jerk that kicked them out of the only place they had.  _“Pig.”_

 

He thought about Ray, the old man in the bar. “ _You talked to me.”_

 

But most of all, he thought about Dan.

* * *

 

After Mac left his office, Harry looked at Dan, noticing how nervous he was acting.  _”I owe you big counselor._ And I love you.” Dan blinked and looked even more panicked than before.  _“No, I mean it Dan.”_  Harry walked over to Dan and put his hands on his shoulders.  _“From the bottom of my heart…”_  Harry grinned and slid his hands around the back of Dan’s neck.  _“…to the tip of my beanie little face.”_

* * *

 

Two guards walking through the hall were startled to hear a low moan come of out Judge Harry Stone’s office. The door opened and the judge himself walked out looking positively giddy.  _“All I had to do was tell him what I was gonna do.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 24 August 2009.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
